new beginnings
by heatheruk
Summary: A new team member arrives at Torchwood but how will the team react to her.
1. A slow morning

My Torchwood fan fic

**I do not own Torchwood or any characters the only character I own is Katie Tyler**

Chapter 1- A slow morning

"Reece I'm going to work" Gwen shouted to her fiancée as she opened the door of the flat they shared in the centre of Cardiff. "Have a good day babes say hi to everyone for me" came his reply from the bedroom. Reece had been aware or Torchwood and Gwen's involvement with them since he had helped them investigate one of their more outrageous cases and had never looked back.

Gwen loved her job and the people she worked with, it was different to her previous job in the police. She had more power at Torchwood and had impressed Jack so much he had made her his second in command. As she arrived at the hub she realised just how lucky she was.

Inside the rest of the team were preparing for another day of fighting aliens and trying to safe Cardiff and defend it's people from the rift. "Morning guys ready for another day are we?" Owen Harper- Torchwood's resident doctor appeared in front of her on his way to the autopsy room, " we will be when we hear of a nice juicy case, at the moment we are bored stiff Gwen so the answer has to be no."

Just as he said that Jack appeared from his office looking peed off. "what's the matter Jack?" Gwen asked as he stormed straight passed her. "at the minute Gwen everything is the matter, I've been getting phone calls throughout the night from the so called authorities asking us what they should do in case of an alien invasion when they know dam well it's our job to deal with anything that comes through the rift." Jack had been in this mood ever since he had returned to Torchwood after he had helped The Doctor yet again and this time he wasn't taking any messing from anyone. "Jack you need to calm down they are only doing it to wind you up and it's working." Gwen said. She could see how annoyed Jack was getting and needed to calm him down before he did something he later regretted which he often did.

Jack wasn't the kind of guy you wanted to mess with and get on the wrong side of, his mood could change at any minute depending on whether someone or something had upset him. "Everytime someone official calls weather it be UNIT or anyone else you get all defensive and they do it on purpose."

Gwen had become close to Jack over the last year and while he had been at the end of the world she had held Torchwood together and kept the team going in his absence but now he was back and hopefully everything could get back to normal but little did she know what Jack was planning to spring on them next. He called them all into the boardroom to explain his plan.

"Guys I'm going into the city centre for a couple of hours, there is someone I'm interested in bringing into the team" everyone was shocked, the only time Jack recruited was when someone died so they couldn't understand what had driven him to do this.

"Why Jack we don't need anyone" Gwen said. " I have someone in mind already I'm not just going to drag someone off the street I have someone in mind I think we need someone with knowledge and experience of the rift and the person I am thinking of does indeed have that." Gwen had been the new girl once so she knew how difficult it would be for this person to fit in, they would have to change their lives totally and keep the job a secret from family and friends. Jack was determined to make this work, he had learned from a close friend just how good she was and that she was the sort of person he wanted on his team and he was going to stop at nothing to get her.

As Jack left the team were left wondering weather he had made the right decision and Gwen was more concerned, "he's not thought this through guys, we've all been there having to lie to our families and friends about what it is we do coming up with excuses about why we have to go out all hours of the night, people react to things in different ways remember when Reece found out." The rest of the team thought Jack's plan was a good one, they felt like they needed an extra pair of hands as they were letting things get on top of them. " so I wonder who this person is, hopefully someone decent and not like Susie who decides to go on a killing spree." Tosh said as she sat at her station working on an old case the team were still investigating. "Jack knows exactly the sort of person he wants Tosh I'm sure he's found the right person and when he brings them back we all have to be nice we were all in that position once remember." Owen replied from the autopsy room.


	2. Newbie

Chapter 2- Newbie

**Chapter 2- Newbie**

Cardiff city centre was heaving. It was a busy Saturday afternoon full of shoppers and tourists. In the distance 17 year old Katie Tyler stood in the middle of the shopping centre scared and disorientated after being left and abandoned by The Doctor. Thinking he didn't care about her anymore and knowing she had nowhere to go all she could do was wander round in disbelief, she had spent the last three months with The Doctor travelling through time and space, she had seen things that no one would believe all she needed was to talk to someone about everything and get it all off her chest.

Katie had been living on her own for several years since her mum and sister had been killed in the battle of Canary Warf or so she thought until The Doctor had taken her to a Parallel world to see them even though it was impossible.

On the other side of the road Jack had been following Katie's every move, during a conversation with The Doctor he had mentioned he was looking for someone else to join the team and he had mentioned her. He was very careful about his movement as not to scare her, from what The Doctor had told him she was exactly what he was looking for and hopefully she could inspire the rest of the team.

He decided now was the time to approach her, introduce him and invite her to join Torchwood. Katie made her way to the bus station looking for somewhere to stay when Jack approached her when she was approached by a man in a long grey army coat. "Can I help you?" she asked "Katie Tyler, I'm Captain Jack Harkness and I'm here to offer you a job with my team." Katie was bewildered, she couldn't understand how this strange but good looking man knew who she was and was asking her to join a company she knew nothing about. "Okay this is a bit strange, I've just arrived in a strange city with hardly any money and I don't know anyone and a stranger comes and offers me a job with a company I know nothing about." Jack was determined not to loose her, he had to tell her how he knew who she was, "the truth is someone you know and I know recommended you, let's just say I'm an old travelling companion of his." Katie realised he was on about The Doctor "let me guess you're on about The Doctor." She was spot on. "I travelled with The Doctor years ago the same time as your sister." Katie knew Jack had travelled with Rose because she had mentioned him on the odd occasion she came home. "Katie you are everything we need and just the person I want for my team." She knew she needed a job and what better way to earn money doing something she knew a lot about. " Okay I'll do it" she said Jack was pleased she had agreed to join Torchwood and couldn't wait to introduce her to the rest of the team, he told her everything she needed to know about Torchwood and what exactly it was they did. "We're outside the government, beyond the police as you have travelled with The Doctor you know all about the rift that runs through Cardiff and it's our job to protect the city and its people, the 21st century is when everything changes and we've got to be ready." Katie couldn't believe The Doctor had recommended her. "We can't stand around talking all day we need to get a move on we've got a lot to do." She couldn't believe her luck; she never expected to have a job this quickly as she followed Jack she suddenly felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

Back at the hub the team were still wondering about their new colleague, "whoever they are they'll have to be someone special." Tosh said studying some old CCTV footage connected with an old case they were revisiting. Gwen was less than optimistic, "I still don't understand why Jack is doing this can he not rely on us anymore he feels the need to bring someone new in?" Gwen hadn't been at Torchwood long herself and even though she was looking forward to not being the new girl anymore she felt sorry for this person and would be there for them as a friend instead of just their colleague.


	3. Welcome to TORCHWOOD

Chapter 3-Welcome to TORCHWOOD

Chapter 3-Welcome to TORCHWOOD

As they reached the hub's quay entrance Jack prepared Katie for what she was about to see. "It may come as a shock to you when you see the place but the others will tell you they were exactly the same when they first joined." Katie was nervous and Jack could tell, having recruited everyone on the team he knew exactly hoe to handle a new team member, "I know you're nervous Katie but believe me you'll be fine, everyone is great and you'll fit in no problem I can promise you." However Katie didn't believe him, she was only 17 and everything she had experienced at such a young age in such a short space of time were creeping up on her, she had seen things that no one her age would ever see and now she had accepted a job with a secret organisation that protects the city of Cardiff from aliens, her life had totally changed from the days when she lived with her mum and sister on a council estate in North London.

Jack could see something in Katie and knew that he had made the right decision and that she was the right person for Torchwood. Not only that but he had taken an instant likening towards her. Jack had called ahead to tell the team they were on their way so they had plenty of time to prepare themselves to meet the new arrival.

As she followed Jack into the hub she was filled with more excitement than nerves, she had only ever worked in a clothes shop and had to leave when she met The Doctor so working for Torchwood would be a new experience.

The team had gathered in the boardroom like they did everytime a new team member arrived which was normally only when someone died. They hadn't been gathered long when Jack and Katie entered the room, "Okay guys this is Katie Tyler the newest member of our team," he said as he introduced her to everyone, "This is Gwen Cooper second in command, Owen Harper medical officer." "Doctor Owen Harper if you don't mind!" Owen shouted from the other side of the table. "Sorry Owen" Jack said continuing "this is Toshiko Sato, computer expert and finally we have Ianto Jones, maintenance officer and tea boy." "It's great to meet you all" Katie replied still dazed and shocked by everything she was seeing. Gwen could see she was struggling to take it all in, "I know there's a lot to take in here Katie but it will all make sense once you understand everything better." "I'm trying to understand everything; I travelled through time and space with The Doctor for several months I shouldn't be finding any of this difficult at all."

Jack had decided to give Katie a tour of the hub now so it was out the way while everyone got back to work. "Guys we have a case to finish, UNIT are already asking for the report and we all know that keeping them waiting isn't the best thing to do I'm going to show Katie around and I want you all to get started, Tosh continue studying the CCTV footage, Owen gather all the medical evidence we are going to need it if we want to get a result, Gwen I need you to speak to the victim and find out what she can remember and Ianto five coffees would be perfect lets get to work."

Ianto was sick and tired of doing the team's dirty work but he didn't complain as long as he was making Jack happy he was happy. They had been together just over a year and he was loving every minute of it. After the terrible thing he had been through with his cyber girlfriend Lisa he needed someone who could be there for him all the time and whenever he needed them, Jack was that person. "Right away" he replied smiling at Jack as he headed towards the coffee machine, "How do you take yours Katie?" "Milk and 2 sugars thanks Ianto." Katie replied as she followed Jack out of the boardroom.

As they left the team discussed Katie, "She's only 17 she's too young to be involved with all of this" Gwen said still concerned about how Katie was taking to it all "She's travelled with The Doctor Gwen she's bound to be good otherwise Jack wouldn't have hired he." Owen said. He had seen something in Katie too but it was more on a personal level and he had taken an instant shine to her but he could see how she looked at Jack and could tell she fancied him, however he would ask her out and see how things went from there.

Katie couldn't believe how big the place was, she paid attention as Jack showed her where everything was. "This is the autopsy room, speaks for itself really all post mortems are carried out here and anything else of the medical kind, we just leave Owen to it." Jack said as he could see Katie looking round "Are you okay with this?" "I'm fine I just never imagine myself doing something like this that's all."

They reached the hub's nerve centre and the main control room as they did Jack pointed out all the important areas to her, the areas they use the most having already paid a trip to the cells and vaults.

As the tour came to an end Jack had only one more thing he wanted to say to Katie and he said it with a lot of pride, "Welcome to TORCHWOOD Katie Tyler."


End file.
